Un paseo
by Anye
Summary: Era un día hermoso, no planeaba nada en absoluto, pero tan solo con ver a su alrededor se topo con alguien... [FujixBunta] mos locuras


Disclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a konomi-sensei y ya sabemos el resto… si pot fuera mío créanlo seria un todos con todos uu (excepto kiddnes pair las demás bienvenidas)

Advertencia: shonen ai… fujixbunta

Notas: Un delirio mio de esta pareja que me cae muy bien--- son mis adorados

_**Un paseo**_

_**By: Anye**_

_**+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Se encontraba caminando por la calle, era un día realmente hermoso, el cielo despejado y un clima bastante calido. Siguió caminado hasta que dio con una plaza en la cual decidió descansar un momento, después de todo estaba solo y no tenia nada mejor que hacer, tal vez ir por un helado, estar una tarde con sus pensamientos y regresar a casa como era usual.

Llego al centro de la plaza y empezó a buscar en los alrededores algún banco, hasta que dejo la mirada fija en un lugar. Con cuidado se acerco hasta allí y dijo

- puedo sentarme? – cuestiono el ojiazul

- hee?... si… claro – dijo en un tono desanimado y sin siquiera ver a la persona que se sentaba a su lado

- hoy es un día hermoso… - menciono en un tono muy pacifico

- que? – Dijo y esta vez cambio su mirada del piso hasta su acompañante – tu… eres?… Fuji?

- No me equivocaba – dijo con una sonrisa ya que cuando dirigió la mirada hasta ese lugar vio a ese chico pelirrojo que estaba algo extraño a como era lo usual además de solitario y así decidió acercarse un momento para conversar un rato con el

- …

- dime algo… estas triste? - pregunto delicadamente mientras observaba el cielo perdiéndose allí.

- no es de tu incumbencia – dijo un poco molesto y desviando la mirada

- ja… puedes decir lo que quieras no se lo diré a nadie – dijo intentando infundir confianza

- no es nada – respondió bajito

- la verdad te vez mucho mejor con una sonrisa – dijo ahora viéndolo directamente auque tan solo era una pequeña parte de su rostro

- como? – dijo viendo a Fuji algo curioso

- es que te quedan mucho mejores las sonrisas… Bunta

- jeje… gracias – Respondió intentando regalarle una sonrisa aunque bastante forzada

- ven - dijo levantándose del su asiento – te invito un helado – ofreció el ojiazul regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

- la verdad…

- no te preocupes, te sentirás mejor… además…

- además? – cuestiono al no escuchar la conclusión de la frase

- es muy raro no verte comer algún dulce – dijo en un tono divertido intentando sacar una sonrisa honesta de los labios de su acompañante y al parecer logrando el cometido después de todo el bien sabia cuando de falsedad se trataba

- jajaja… eres divertido lo sabias – dijo con una sonrisa

- entonces vamos – dijo tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y empezando a caminar en dirección a una heladería.

-+-+-+-+

- de acuerdo que sabor prefieres? – pregunto Fuji antes de hacer la orden al empleado

- chicle!- dijo contento

- de acuerdo entonces serán… 2 de chicle por favor – ordenó y se movió del lugar para ir a recoger los helados

- no te pedirás otro sabor? - pregunto Marui

- este esta bien… probemos que tal sabe – dijo y recogió los helados – toma - y entrego el correspondiente a su compañero, saliendo de la heladería.

- veamos que tal sabe – dijo Fuji y empezó a comer el helado – sabe bien - concluyo

- te gusta… - dijo con una sonrisa

- así es

- suelen decir que es demasiado empalagoso – dijo saboreando su helado

- bueno para mi esta bien… es agradable probar cosas nuevas

- nunca lo habías probado?

- nunca

- a mi me encanta – mencionó tomando un poco mas de el

- y entonces a donde vamos ahora, aun es temprano, bastante- dijo con una sonrisa

- que?... mmm… no lo se – dijo prestando mas atención a su delicioso helado

- vamos al parque de diversiones esta cerca – sugirió

- al parque de diversiones… pero… no te molesta?

- por supuesto que no ya que tenia planeado salir a divertirme pero estando solo es todo bastante aburrido así que vamos será divertido – dijo y sin oír mas tomo a Bunta por su mano y empezó a caminar en dirección al parque de diversiones.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- llegamos…- dijo una vez en la puerta

- hace tiempo que no venia al parque de diversiones – dijo el pelirrojo muy emocionado por entrar

- bueno entonces venguémonos esta vez…

- que?

- venguémonos por todas la veces que no viniste y yo tampoco porque yo no vengo hace meses

- jajaja… de acuerdo esta será la venganza – dijo y empezó a entrar en el inmenso parque seguido de Fuji….

oooOOOoOOooOOooOo

- ya lo tengo planeado

- a que te refieres- dijo Fuji

- la ruta – respondio con una sonrisa

- y cual es?

- empecemos por la montaña rusa! – dijo y empezó a correr en dirección a la montaña

- espera… no puedes subirte sin mi

- quieres apostar!! – dijo desde lo lejos

- pues saldrás perdiendo – dijo y empezó a seguirlo.

El primer destino fue la montaña rusa siguiendo el recorrido planeado por Marui vino el torbellino y así empezaron a subirse a los juegos en la "venganza". (n/A no nombrare juegos por ser bastantes) y así llego la noche y entonces el ultimo juego.

- de acuerdo me toca proponer un juego – dijo Fuji después de recuperarse un poco de la subida a tantos juegos.

- y que propones?

- la rueda como despedida a la venganza.

- acepto

- entones vamos- dijo levantándose de la banca y dirigiéndose a la rueda seguido de Bunta.

Una vez llegaron subieron a la cabina y empezó el recorrido.

- woo… todo se ve bien de aquí - dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a una de las ventanas y apoyando su frente allí y con una sonrisa muy hermosa y tranquila

- la ultima vez que vine recuerdo que me subí bastante noche y por ello me gusto mucho el panorama – dijo observando todo su entorno

-… Syusuke… gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

- me gusto estar contigo… Marui Bunta… ese es tu nombre completo verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa amable y hermosa

- estas en lo correcto Syusuke Fuji – respondió al igual que su acompañante

- deberíamos hacerlo otra vez

- pues deberíamos hacerlo otra vez – dijo y volvió su vista al panorama

-…

-…

- Bunta disculpa la pregunta… pero en la tarde porque estabas así? – dijo ahora viéndolo seriamente, después de todo acababa de recordar el porque estaba allí con el

- la verdad… - dijo mientras se sentaba correctamente y su mirada se ocultaba entre sus cabellos – estaba confundido… estaba triste – respondió con honestidad

- confundido? – cuestiono Fuji delicadamente

- es que… yo estaba con Akaya… pero el me engaño… yo pensé que me sentiría mal porque en un punto de verdad llegue a amarlo, pero hoy antes de que me encontraras analizaba si de verdad lo amaba, yo sabia que estaba con otros, me molestaba un poco pero no hacia nada… si no me hubieras hablado hoy te aseguro que en este momento estaría todavía allí sentado, o en algún lado talvez… ja llorando – dijo intentando sacar una sonrisa

- Bunta…

- sin embargo… me dolió, algo me dolió, no se si fue el fui yo pero aun así me siento mal… - dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro, Fuji al ver eso se levanto y se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- no te preocupes…

- Fuji… - dijo y lo abrazo mientras se desahogaba un poco, Syusuke no lo detuvo quizás eso era lo que quería desahogarse con alguien y la verdad era que ese chico era bastante inocente y además era un chico bastante lindo.

Pasaron algunos minutos así hasta que Fuji una vez más hablo.

- y dime de verdad lo amas ahora?

- eso no lo se… me duele pero no se si lo amo… - dijo algo mas tranquilo, ya habían la lagrimas cesado y simplemente sentía el abrazo protector que le daba Fuji.

- quieres averiguarlo?

- que? – dijo separándose un poco de el

- quieres saber si lo amas?

- yo… pero como? – dijo algo confundido y algunos segundos después sintió como sus labios se juntaban con los de Fuji, al principio estaba impresionado pero después de algunos segundos se convirtió en un beso calido que duro algunos segundos, después Fuji se separo de el con lentitud y le dijo

- que es lo que sentiste? – dijo en un tono pacifico – te sentiste triste?

- la verdad no… no sentí tristeza… se sintió calido – dijo algo ruborizado.

- me alegra que no estés triste… vamos ya termino el paseo- dijo y vio como se abría la puerta de la cabina – ya es tarde vamos a casa - dijo y bajo de allí ayudando a Bunta a bajar después.

-+-+-+-+-

-Bueno supongo que este es el fin del día, fue divertido deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo – dijo Fuji en la estación de trenes

- Gracias…

- que?

- Gracias a ti ya no estoy confundido

- me alegra oír eso

- bueno estoy de acuerdo deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, fue un día especial – dijo con una sonrisa

- especial?

- así es nosotros nos conocíamos porque ambos somos los "genios del tenis" y nada mas pero hoy te conocí mejor…

- supongo que debería decir lo mismo entonces digo… fue un placer conocerte mejor Marui Bunta – dijo en un tono divertido

- encantado de conocerte Syusuke Fuji – dijo y ambos dejaron escapar una leve carcajada.

- Bueno ese es tu tren… - Dijo Fuji acompañándolo hasta la entrada del tren

- así parece – dijo mientras daba un pequeño salto dentro del tren

- entonces adiós hasta… - no concluyo porque los labios del pelirrojo se habían juntado una vez mas con lo suyos, cuando se separaron oyó

- adiós Syusuke – dijo con una sonrisa bastante contenta y las puertas se cerraron separando a ambos muchachos

- adiós?... ja, supongo que lo invitare a salir el domingo - dijo con una sonrisa y embarco el siguiente tren que lo llevaría cerca de su hogar…

-+-+-+-+-

- hola? Quien habla? – respondió en su tono habitual

- _Bunta? – _

- Fuji… - dijo emocionado – como estas? Estas bien? Paso algo, porque me llamas?

_- recuerdas el otro día? _

- claro que si

_- bueno que te parece el domingo quieres salir conmigo?_

- que?... claro… espera un minuto como tienes mi número? – cuestiono

_- es- un- secreto… te llamo luego… bip bip bip_

- fue mas rápido de lo que pensé – dijo observando el móvil y con un sonrisa.

- Bunta de casualidad escuche… Fuji?

- de casualidad si lo hiciste - dijo y le saco la lengua - Akaya eres un idiota.

-+-+-+-+-+

- Fuji a quien llamaste? – pregunto el pelirrojo de Seigaku

- a una persona

- ya se que a una persona pero a quien? – dijo curiosamente

- a Bunta

- a Bunta? Acaso no es el tensai de Rikkai dai?

- si

- y porque lo llamaste?

- es un secreto…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**End---**

Me gusto en especial porque me gustan los dos en especial Fuji es hermoso! Bueno mi primer fic de este tipo comentarios

Hasta la prox …….

_**Anye... 19-06-2007 **_

_**10:35 pm **_


End file.
